


you ain't right for doing it to me like that

by hamilton_taylorklaine



Category: JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Short & Sweet, happy valentine's day everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_taylorklaine/pseuds/hamilton_taylorklaine
Summary: It was just one of those things you say in the heat of the moment because your heart and your body are in sync and everything feels wonderful and you say it before your brain can catch up and stop it.“Daddy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you listen to the same beyonce song on loop for two days and then your mind starts going places.
> 
> also my sister kind of put this thought in my head after my other fic went up.
> 
> hi i’m back.

They didn’t plan for it to happen. It wasn’t something they’d discussed. It was just one of those things you say in the heat of the moment because your heart and your body are in sync and everything feels wonderful and you say it before your brain can catch up and stop it.

Today, they were slow and sensual. They had time, and they wanted to make it last. Clothes were carefully peeled off, kisses were long and languid and deep. Their hands wander, without destination, without deadline. Nick takes his time opening Joe up, and Joe wants to memorize the bend of Nick’s fingers, the way they curl inside of him, how Nick knows exactly where to go, what to do, where Joe’s sweet spot is and deliberately avoiding it. When Nick enters him completely, it’s like a sheath, and Joe feels full in a way he hasn’t had since they started doing this. Nick keeps his head tucked against the curve of Joe’s neck as they rock together, pacing it, spreading it out. Joe’s head is spinning, clouded, somewhere beyond Earth, beyond any sensible reality. Comprehension is nowhere to be found. All that he knows is here, now, yes, God, more, more, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick...

“ _Daddy_.”

Nick sucks in a breath and freezes. Joe comes crashing back down.

His eyes go wide, he’s not even sure if he breathes. Nick’s hand that’s tangled in his hair loosens slightly, and Joe wants to sink down, slip away in shame. Nick slowly lifts his head, and Joe scrunches his eyes shut, biting his lip. It’s a long beat of silence before Nick’s thumb runs across Joe’s cheek, and Joe lets himself breathe harshly through his mouth. He opens his eyes and Nick is staring right through him, expression unreadable. Any words Joe could even try to make catch in his throat. He tries to explain himself, tries to apologize, and nothing comes out. He doesn’t even know what he would say. Something in his gut still says this is what he wanted, this is what he needs. So why should he apologize for something he isn’t even sorry for?

Nick’s eyes stay on Joe as he breaks the silence.

“Say it again.”

Joe feels the weight lifted off his shoulders. He feels so light he feels like flying. His shoulders drop, his body loosens. A smile creeps its way onto his face, and a laugh bubbles out of him. Nick smiles back and leans down just enough so their foreheads touch, their noses brush. Joe lifts his head slightly, his lips centimeters away from Nick’s. He lets the anticipation hang in the air for a moment longer before sighing against Nick’s mouth.

“ _Daddy_.”

Nick practically growls, and Joe grins like the Devil. Nick seals his lips back over Joe’s all teeth and tongue and heat. Joe wraps a secure arm around Nick’s neck and holds him close. Nick’s hand tightens back into Joe’s hair and grabs hold, his other hand slides strong over Joe’s arm and grabs onto his shoulder. Joe arches into it, and when Nick suddenly thrusts once again, Joe whines sharply into the kiss. He can feel Nick smile in satisfaction, and Joe whines again, low and long, escalating in pitch as Nick builds his rhythm back up, even faster than it was before.

“Again,” Nick commands, punctuated by a deep thrust, and the moan Joe lets out chokes off at the end.

“Please, Daddy,” he begs, “don’t stop, _please_ …”

Nick’s grin grows even more wicked, and he tucks his face back against Joe’s jaw, nipping at the skin. “I’ve got you, baby,” he purrs. “Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

Joe wants to cry, it’s so good. Not just the validation from Nick, but the release of some desire so deep inside of him he didn’t even realize it was there. He needs it, he realizes, to be treated this way, to be cared for this way, to be loved this way.

And then Nick angles just slightly and hits Joe’s sweet spot and Joe all but screams.

He screws his eyes shut again, taking a moment to be mindful, feeling the sweat on his skin, the fullness of Nick inside of him, the movements they make together, the simultaneous tightness and looseness he feels in his muscles, hot skin on skin, Nick’s strong arms holding him in place, holding him together. He hears the slap of sweaty skin, his own cries of pleasure, Nick’s low grunts and hot breath on his ear. He sees stars behind his closed eyelids.

Nick suddenly yanks on his hair. “Look at me.”

Joe opens his eyes. Nick is right above him again, looking right into his soul.

“What do you need?”

It’s low, almost a mumble, and it sounds like Nick is starting to break too. So Joe gives him exactly what he wants.

“Harder, Daddy, please,” Joe says softly, almost hesitating in his forwardness. But Nick listens and pushes in harder, deeper, faster. Joe throws his head back and cries out, and somehow manages to keep talking.

“Oh, yes, Daddy, mm, so good, just like that.” Another shaky moan. “Don’t stop, Daddy, fuck, don’t stop, need you so bad, want to feel this tomorrow, please, fuck, Daddy, I’m so close, I’m gonna come, I need to come, please, Daddy, let me come.”

Nick shakes a little above him as he speaks, every muscle tightening, breathing ragged, his low whimpers and groans pushing Joe even closer to the edge. Joe can feel his balls clench too as Nick holds him even tighter. Joe lets out one more whisper of a “please, Daddy,” and Nick whines long.

“It’s okay, baby,” he says. “You can let go for me. Come for daddy.”

It’s probably the most intense, explosive orgasm Joe’s ever had.

Nick’s not too far behind him. Joe lets out one final cry of “Daddy!” as he comes, and Nick’s hips stutter at that and he spills everything inside of Joe. They ride it out together, Joe’s cries decreasing into soft whimpers and breaths, Nick’s hips slowing to a more gentle roll. Eventually, they stop, and they quiet. Nick lets his head fall, tucking back under Joe’s chin, and they breathe together for several moments. When Nick softens inside of Joe, he clenches in discomfort, and Nick pushes himself up and pulls out. For a moment, he looks down at Joe fondly, warmly, and leans back down to press his lips to Joe’s in a soft, sweet kiss. Joe thinks this is what bliss is.

“You just can’t stop surprising me, now, can you?” Nick says when they separate. He gently threads his fingers through Joe’s hair. “I didn’t know you wanted that.”

Joe smiles sheepishly. “Neither did I,” he admits, and Nick chuckles, cocks an eyebrow. Joe is quick to explain. “It wasn’t something I thought about at all, it just kind of came out. But now that I said it and we...did it...I kinda like it. I like that whole kinda thing, I guess...being yours.”

Nick smiles and continues to run his hand through Joe’s hair. “I liked it too. And I like that, taking care of you.” He kisses Joe’s cheek, keeps his lips there for a moment before kissing Joe gently on the lips again. “I’ll always be here to take care of you,” he whispers. Joe smiles brightly.

“I love you, Daddy,” he says quietly. Nick laughs.

“I love you too, baby,” he replies. Kisses Joe once more. Pillows his head against Joe’s chest.

They rest easy.

**Author's Note:**

> but now it’s that one beyonce song and also bom bidi bom because that shit is *a thousand fire emojis*
> 
> happy valentine’s day
> 
> edit (7/28/2018): thank you thank you for 2000+ hits, i love every single one of you crazy, incest-loving weirdos


End file.
